Snapped
by OutrageousIngeniousBrilliance
Summary: Not many people know the truth about Denmark.  Norway is about to find out.  DenNor.


Snapped

Not many people know the truth about Denmark. He happens to be a very joyful person with eyes that always were bright and happy. Sure, he had a temper, but mostly he was good.

Then… those times would come.

Those intervals of time were far and few (maybe twice in his whole lifetime) and were accompanied by him completely losing control. Anger would flow like a waterfall out of him and it was like he was teetering on the edge of sane and insane.

Dark, evil emotions would find every corner of every room at that time and no one wanted to be near him. Fear would take hold of anyone who was in the same room. That is except Denmark's Boss.

Every boss Denmark has had likes the evil Denmark better instead of the nice one. Other countries wanted the nice one so that negotiations could be an alternative to war. Evil Denmark liked war, land, and being selfish.

It wasn't a long time after Denmark had taken control of the Nordics during the Kalamar Union that one of those times happened. Norway and Sweden had seen it at an earlier time, but it only lasted a few days. That's what they thought was going to happen this time as well.

The first sign of Denmark's turning point was when he yelled at Iceland for no reason over some trivial thing. Iceland and Finland were younger at the time and had no idea why Denmark was so aggressive all of a sudden. Neither did Sweden or Norway, but they thought it wouldn't last.

A week went by and the evil monster was still there in the house they all shared. Norway was just in one of the living rooms, just standing around thinking. He knew that the couches were uncomfortable and the glass top tables were too fragile to even think about touching, so he opted to stand. Him and Iceland had gone in town and had come back a few minutes ago. The others were in their rooms; at least that's what he thought.

Lost in his own thoughts, Norway never even heard Denmark enter. Denmark wasn't the quietest person and Norway finally noticed him when this boots were walking towards Norway.

_"Nor, what you doing?"_ Denmark spoke, but the words were slimy and Norway didn't like the sound.

Norway stayed silent, as the quiet one he almost never spoke. Denmark waited and when he got no reply, anger flashed across his eyes.

"_You going to answer me, Norway?"_ Norway kept quiet. Denmark, close enough to touch the smaller nation, reached out and gently let his fingers touch Norway's wrists. Norway pulled back while an unhappy Denmark stepped forward.

_"It'll be fine."_ Norway looked confused then composed himself into his perfect statue face. He continued to step back, hitting a wall he wished was farther away.

Moving forward, Denmark touched Norway's wrists again as gentle as the first time. The other pulled back. Gripping his fingers around Norway's wrist, Denmark pushed the other's body against the wall. Norway knew he shouldn't struggle, but he did.

_"Stop!"_ Denmark's voice boomed as he hit his fist against Norway's face. The punch barely fazed him as he looked back at Denmark, but he was no longer struggling as hard.

_"You know I know some things."_ Denmark said softly. Removing one of his hands from the smaller nation's wrists and with two fingers walked up Norway's arm. Then, he gripped the shoulder hard. He leaned in closer until his lips were with Norway's ear.

_"One is a secret you've been hiding from me."_ The taller nation's other hand, removed from the other's skinny wrist, was laid on Norway's hip. The hand slowly traced Norway's figure. Norway's eyes went wide as Denmark grinned.

_"Do you know?"_ Denmark asked at his hands began twisting the skin on Norway's shoulder. "Say it." Norway shook his head.

_"Say it!"_ This punch was towards Norway's stomach, making the nation fall forward a little, but he kept his face expressionless. Denmark caught the falling nation, slamming his hard back against the wall, making sure the other hit his head hard. Denmark's face was close and his eyes bored into Norway's.

_"Now."_ He grated out. Norway stayed silent. Denmark reached behind him and punched through the glass top table. His arm was covered in blood as he picked up a shard of glass. Norway didn't move. Denmark got close to his ear again, breathing hard.

_"Say you love me."_ Denmark snarled. Norway closed his eyes and stayed silent. Denmark's laugh reverberated through the room.

Norway stayed silent, even through the first time the glass cut his chest and the second and the third and the twenty-fourth. He learned quickly that as much as Denmark loved a lot of things, blood brought an animal into his eyes and screaming commands out of his mouth.

It wasn't long until Norway's legs collapsed from some of the cuts on his legs that made it hard to stand. He dropped to the floor and so did Denmark, as close as ever.

_"Fucking say it."_ Denmark wasn't screaming at him anymore, but was using a gentle voice that belied its true nature. He brought the glass to Norway's chest and started carving into the skin. Norway didn't even look down to know the carving was the word 'Love'.

Denmark, after finishing, gently slid the glass across Norway's neck. All countries were afraid of death and Norway's inner panic grew more and more from every drop of blood that was spilt. Denmark's hands came up to Norway's face and his forehead against the other's.

"_You love me."_ Denmark said slowly to an expressionless Norway.

"I don't love you." Norway replied coolly. Denmark's eyes narrowed.

_"I know you do."_

"Except I don't."

_"Yes… you do."_ The glass, with little pressure, punctured Norway's neck. Denmark didn't push it, but slammed Norway forward into the glass than back, making Norway close his eyes in pain. _"God damn just say it!"_

"I don't." Denmark grinned.

_"I know you do… I guess I'll just have to bring this piece of glass to let's say Iceland."_ Norway knew he couldn't let that happen. He didn't want to do this. It was surrender.

_"I love you."_ Norway said the truth reluctantly trying to turn away. The pain and blood had weakened him considerable. Denmark squeezed his face.

_"My favorite part is coming up."_ Denmark said. "He leaned in kissing the bloody nation softly like he was comforting him. He got up, leaving Norway on the ground, bloody and beaten. _"The part where I tell you I don't love you."_

The sound that Norway's heart made was the sound of glass fracturing and with Denmark's final words the sound of breakage could be heard.

Both Denmark and Norway never talked about anything that went on in that room for a long time. Meanwhile, Denmark's terror spread over the Nordics and stayed until the one day that made it unbearable. That was when it escalated to the highest point.

All because Sweden was sick of it. Sweden may have gotten out of it with Finland, for which Norway and Iceland were glad, but now Denmark had turned his attention to the brothers. Norway lived in misery and was constantly in a spiral of depression.

Then, the most miraculous thing happened around the late sixteen hundreds. No one saw it coming and everyone shouted for joy when it did.

Denmark snapped back to normalcy.

All of a sudden he grew a conscience back and truly lit up a room when he walked in. The difference was huge and no one ever wanted to talk about his awful time again.

It was just that when he did, his boss locked him up away from all the others. The nation still had wars and diplomatic relations; they just didn't have Denmark there.

With no real reason to stay, Norway went to live with Sweden for a while, who was lonely after having to give up Finland to Russia. It was a hard time for them both. It was even harder when Norway's nation rose up against Sweden, though Sweden understood why they did.

Denmark then all of a sudden came back with more joy than ever after about two hundred years. He was happy and still powerful.

Knowing it would take a while, he started reconnecting with the nations he had hurt. Most the nations were against it (Finland and Iceland) or opposed it so much that they were beyond simple repair (Sweden and Norway). It took time, which means it took decades and centuries of reconnecting with others to get to a good point.

Denmark finally was just impatient and went to go see Norway one day. It worked. After shoving himself through Norway's door, everything turned out fine. They returned to being friends.

Denmark never announced when he was coming to Norway's house and this time wasn't any different. Norway wasn't expecting him, but was glad he was there, for he still loved him, even after everything.

He considered his love twisted. No one is really suppose to love the person who tortured them, except he loved the good man of present day, not the evil ruler of the past.

For whatever reason, the two nations sat on Norway's couch watching cheesy love movies at two o' clock in the morning. Both were a couple of drinks in, but Norway's boss had taken all the alcohol from the house for a party of his.

Denmark, not really watching the movie, slid over a little towards Norway every few minutes. Then, he reached for Norway's hand. Norway jerked back, surprised and frightened at the same time. Denmark grabbed his hand in mid air and pulled it towards him.

"What are you doing?" Norway asked. Denmark went closer to Norway and Norway tried to lean back, but was blocked by the couch. Denmark got close to Norway's face and all Norway was thinking was that this was too much like before.

"It'll be fine." Those same words were used when Denmark was close enough to breathe on Norway's face.

"You said the same thing last time." This struck Denmark and he pulled back a little to think for a second, and then leaned until both their faces were touching.

"I did, didn't I?" Just as softly as the first time he kissed Norway and Norway just tried to turn away, wanting this, but not when he thought Denmark was turning back into a crazy state. Denmark put his hands to Norway's head to keep it straight. Denmark finally pulled back when he noticed Norway wasn't responding.

"It's what you want, isn't it? You love me, right?" Norway nodded, trying to see if he could find the animal in Denmark's eyes. Denmark put his hand on Norway's chest.

"You're not you." Norway said, knowing he should start backing up as soon as possible to get away from the insane Denmark, but knew that the other nation wasn't in that state any longer.

"No, I'm not." Denmark started tracing the scars of the word written on the smaller nation's chest. He remembered the blood being a turn on way back when. "Not anymore. What if I said I just loved you?" Norway just turned his head.

"What if I said I loved you way back when and that's why I targeted you all those times? I wanted to be close to you. Know I am, just in the more proper way." Denmark smiled before kissing Norway again. Norway kissed back.

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_I'm not sure if I got their personalities and I'm not sure about the ending._

_Thank you for reading!_


End file.
